


Aster

by gen_retard



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Flowers, Kissing, M/M, POV Ishigami Senkuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen_retard/pseuds/gen_retard
Summary: Senku Ishigami and Gen Asagiri are in a relationship, they've planned their first date at a park, looking at the scenery with no plan for the date at all. Senku is very nervous during this, Gen seems distracted. After taking a walk together to a flower garden, Senku picks an Aster, a pretty purple flower to tie onto Gen's hair.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Aster

**Author's Note:**

> My last fic I wrote was too much of a joke so I made something more serious. :)

~~

  
  


Senku Ishigami was shuffling around the open park, phone in hand, opened up his and Gen Asagiri's text messages, nervously shaking, he was looking for Gen. All he said last was 'I'm at the park, sitting down.'

_ Where is Gen? He's sitting down? Probably sitting on something stupid like a tree or a trash can..  _

Senku was sweating, he wore a disguise so he wouldn't be recognized by anyone on this date he's going on, - with fucking Gen Asagiri, the last person Senku thought he would like. - The disguise was a massive fluffy jacket, boots and a winter hat. Very unusual for a scorching hot day. 

Just as Senku was about to send another text, asking where he was, he heard him! He heard Gen's voice! Senku looked up to see where the sound was coming from, a bench, just meters in front of him.  _ God, he was sitting on the bench right in front of me? I'm so blind. _ Senku thought, then sighed. Gen was talking to some playful children, telling them some jokes and performing magic tricks.

Senku tapped on his shoulder, interrupting his card trick. Gen swiped his head back, looking at Senku in his ridiculous outfit. The mentalist gave Senku a disgusted look. "What the hell are you wearing?!" Gen shouted as he jumped up. Senku shushed him, dragging him away from the small children. - The kids seemed upset that Senku was dragging the “magician” away, but it didn't matter to Senku or Gen - 

  
  


"Why are you wearing winter clothes in summer?!"

Gen stopped Senku from dragging him too far, giving him another disgusted, disappointed look.

"I'm 10 billion percent sure someone here is gonna recognize me, I mean, I saved humanity! I'm not here to sign autographs, I'm here for you."

  
  


Senku blushed, he immediately regretted saying that, he was also quite loud saying that to Gen. Senku was praying nobody else heard that. 

Gen smiled, he giggled a bit, which made Senku blush even more, he covered his lower face with his hand. "You don't have to be so embarrassed, Senku-chan," Gen’s voice was soft, Senku could tell he was trying to comfort him. Gen pulled off Senku's cozy black winter hat, Senku's hair ruffled and spiked up immediately. He shook his head and brushed up his hair with his hands, quickly jerking his head around to see if anyone was watching them. 

Gen giggled again, patting Senku's forehead. "Let's go on a walk, okay?" Gen smiled, Senku could tell he was happy. The scientist took off his jacket and wrapped it around his waist. Gen held Senku's hand gently, guiding him to the sidewalk, where they started walking. Senku was nervous, wanting to let go of Gen's hand, but he resisted. He wanted to hold Gen's hand, but the situation wasn't the best: A park full of young children.

  
  
  
  


5 minutes of walking, 10 minutes. It slowly turned to 20 minutes of walking. Senku was exhausted, he kneeled down and took some heavy breaths. "It's 32 degrees Celsius outside with absolutely no wind and you expect me to walk without dying?" Senku managed to huff out. "Senku-chaaaaan~ We'll make it to the flower garden over there and then you can rest~!" Gen begged Senku to walk just a bit more. Gen pouted after Senku wouldn't budge in the slightest. He signaled to Gen saying to go ahead of him. "You're that tired..?" Gen sounded disappointed, but he patted Senku's head one more time then skipped off to the flower garden, leaving Senku behind.

_ He really left me behind, huh? I thought he would at least wait for me to catch my breath.  _ Senku stood up, watching Gen run off to the flowers.  _ God dammit, I feel like I'm gonna die. _ He couldn't stop thinking about catching up to Gen, maybe he should give the mentalist a flower, as an apology of some sort. He also should've brought a water bottle.

Senku caught up to Asagiri in a couple minutes, but he didn't interact with him. Instead, he wanted to give him a flower. Gen was showing magic tricks to some individuals passing by, they seemed uninterested, Gen acted the same.

Senku looked back at the wide array of flowers right at his feet, he kneeled down, looking for something Gen would like. Senku could name every flower in his vision.  _ Daffodils, Lilies, Daisies, Purple & Red Asters, Tulips, Roses, Crocuses, Lotuses, and a ton of Dandelions. Which one would Gen like?  _ Senku didn't know Gen's favorite colour, so he assumed it was purple. He picked up a purple Aster, Stem and all. 

Senku wrapped the stem around his wrist, making it a sort of hair clip. He blushed at the thought of Gen with a flower in his hair.  _ This should be good.  _ Senku smiled, he was excited to see Gen with an Aster in his hair. Even Senku thought it was a pretty flower.

  
  


Senku got up and started walking towards Gen, who was still trying to get the attention of locals to notice his performance. Gen sensed someone walking behind him, he jerked his head around and saw Senku. "Senku-chaaaan~!! You're here! You took forever you knooow~" Gen clung onto Senku's arm, embarrassing the both of them in front of everyone. "Shut up, retard.” Senku pushed the mentalist off his arm. “Look at this." Senku showed the mentalist the flower he picked, his face immediately turned a bright red. "You picked a flower for me, Senku-chan? How swee-" Gen was interrupted, Senku quickly put the flower into the right side of his hair. Gen was surprised and flustered, him being flustered turned into a smile, still a bit flustered. 

"Senku.." Gen said, his voice sounded so happy. Senku threw himself into Gen's chest, wrapping his arms around him. "I fucking hate you, stupid mentalist." Senku mumbled through Gen's chest. Gen hugged him back, stroking the tips of his hair. "I know that's a lie." Gen chuckled. Senku pushed himself deeper into Gen's chest, making himself flustered. Gen gently pushed Senku off his chest, waited a brief moment, then cupped his face and softly kissed Senku’s lips, Gen held the kiss for a couple seconds before releasing, "I love you too, Senku-chan."

  
  


~~


End file.
